Soulmates
by Noah Mayfair
Summary: Bianca is hit by a car and is in a coma. The only way she can wake up is if she decides to tell her true love how she feels.


BIANCA POV

She's so beautiful. Look at that smile. It just lights up the room. Her eyes have lost their twinkle. Ever since she started dating _him_. They're talking now. Theres a hint of something in her eyes. Is that...fear? Why would she be afraid of him?...I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the ringing of my phone.

"Hello" "Hello love" "Lena. Hi. How are you? How's your mom?" "Im fine. She's getting better. I miss you." "I miss you, too" "I want you to come out here." "To Poland? I can't Lena."

"Why can't you?" "Lena I already told you why. I can't. I've got too much to do here. My family needs me." 'maggie needs me' i thought "I need you. I want you to choose, Bianca. Me or them."

"Well than I choose them. Im sorry Lena. Goodbye." I didn't even wait for her to say anything, I just hung up on her. I got in my car and started driving to the boat house. My eyes are clouding up. I can't see very well. I know i should pull over, but I just need to get to our place. The only place that I've ever truly felt at ease...well...with the exception of her arms. All of a sudden I'm in a lot of pain. Everything hurts and its getting darker.

I wake up and I'm warm and its so bright. There's someone walking towards me. Is that...Frankie? There's someone with her. He's walking behind her. Is that...Leo?

"Frankie? Leo?...What are you guys doing here? Where am I? Am I dead?"

"No, Biancala, you are not dead. You are in a coma. You weren't paying attention and were hit by a truck." I was hit by a truck?...

"We are here to give you some advice, Bianca."

"Advice? What kind of advice?" "You need to go back to her. She needs you, ya know." Frankie says. What is she talking about? Who needs me?

"You have to tell her how you feel, Binks. She feels the same way. You guys are mean't for eachother." They're talking about Maggie. I just know it.

"Frankie, Leo...How do you know Maggie feels the same?" "We can see it, Biancala. We've been watching you guys since you met. We made sure you'd meet."

"So...you made sure that we would meet?...That means that...that you aren't mad at me for falling in love with her?"

"Not at all. She's your soulmate, Biancala. You guys are destined to be with eachother. You have to make the first move though. And it has to be soon. If she stays with him too much longer she's not going to live."

"Frankie, what are you talking about? Are you telling me she's going to...to...die?" Oh my God. She can't die.

"Jonathan beats her, Bianca. That's why you need to make a move, now." He beats her...I'm going to kill him!

MAGGIE POV

"Maggie! Maggie, open up!" Why is Reggie banging on my door? He sounds desperate. Like something's wrong. What could be wrong? Im panicing as I open the door.

"Reggie, what's up?" "Theres been an accident...its Bianca..." "Bianca?...What about Bianca?" Ok I'm freaking out now. Bianca's been in an accident.

"She's in a coma, Maggie" Oh my God. coma? I know I'm crying now. I can feel the tears falling. She was fine a few hours ago. Until she got that phone call. She left really fast after that. And now...now she's in a coma...I have to see her.

"...take me...to her" I say, but Reggie already has me halfway out the door.

When we get to the hospital everyone is there, waiting to see how Bianca is doing. I go straight to Jack.

"How is she? Is she going to be alright?" Please say yes. Please say yes. She just has to be. I can't lose her.

"She has a few broken ribs and she hit her head pretty hard. Maria says that the next 24 hours are critical. The doctors are doing everything they can. Its up to her now. We were waiting for you to get here before anyone went in to see her. You are our only hope to wake her up."

Now I'm wondering what he's talking about. How am I the only hope? "How am I the only hope?" "Tell her how you feel about her, Maggie. You wont get rejected."

Vague much? How does he know what I feel for her? And that I wont be rejected?... It doesn't matter right now. I have to see her.

"Take me to her" Jack shows me to the room. I open the door and there she is. Lying there, hooked up to a bunch of machines. She looks so vulnerable and peaceful.

I pull a chair up next to the bed and sit down. I take her hand and just start talking.

"Bianca,you need to wake up. Miranda needs you. I need you. I need you to wake up. I can't lose you." I'm crying now. "You have to come back to me, Binks. I need my best friend back. I need...I need my...my..." I take a deep breath and calm myself. I have to tell her. "I need the one I love more than anything in the world. And I need her now, Binks. Please. Please wake up." And with that I stand up and kiss her. Barely brushing my lips against hers, then i kiss her forehead. I sit back down and kiss her hand.

BIANCA POV

Frankie and Leo left. I can hear maggie now. She's telling me that I need to wake up. That Miranda needs me. That she needs me... That she needs...the... the one she loves back. She's talking about me. Frankie and Leo were right. I have to go back to her. I have to tell her that I love her. I put all I have into making my hand move and I squeeze hers. Then I open my eyes.

"...Maggie..." "Hey Binks...you're awake...I'll get the doctor" Wait she's leaving. No she has to wait. I have to tell her. So I do the only thing I can do. I grab her arm.

"...Wait...Maggie...not yet." "Ok, I won't" Nows the time to tell her. To save her.

"Maggie I...I have something...to tell you..." "Ok...tell me." She's panicing. I can see it in her eyes. Its like she's afraid of what I'm going to say. So I flash her a smile telling her not to worry. She calms down a bit.

"Maggie...I heard...everything you said...and...Maggie, what happened to your neck?" I ask even though I know the answer.

"Oh...its nothing..." "Maggie that's not nothing. Did _he_ do this to you?" That look in her eyes and the way she's looking at everything else but me tells me he did.

"I'll kill him." She's shocked when I say that. But I won't let it happen again and I'm going to tell her that. Now. "I won't let him do that to you again. Ever! I won't let him touch the woman...that I... that I am in love with. Not ever again..."

She went silent. Now she's looking me directly in the eyes. That's when I see it. That twinkle is back and I know I did the right thing. She still hasn't said anything and now I'm panicing.

"Maggie...say something...please." I beg and it seems to have worked cuz now she's talking.

"...You...you are...in love...with...me?" "Yes. Very much so. Have been since we met...which by the way was fixed."

"Huh? What do you mean fixed?" "Frankie and Leo came to me. They told me that I needed to tell you how I felt. That I needed to do it now, before it was too late...that if I didn't...that...that..." Now I'm crying. Tears falling slowly down my cheeks, but I know I need to say this. "They said that if I didn't I would lose you. Forever."

"...What did they mean...forever?" "They told me that he beats you, Maggie. That one day he would and you wouldn't wake up. And right then I knew what I had to do. Maggie, I knew that I had to tell you. So come sit next to me, just listen and don't interrupt, please." She did what I asked her. I think she saw that I was serious.

"Maggie... I love you...I am in love with you...I have been since the day we met. You are my everything. my soulmate. The one that keeps me grounded, sane. The one that makes me feel safe. You are the only person that has ever made me feel this way."

MAGGIE POV

Ok. I'm sitting on the bed next to her and she just admitted that she is in love with me. And I'm just looking at her. I am so stupid. I have to tell her. I have to tell her now.

"...Bianca...I have something to tell you, too. So don't interrupt please." Now I'm nervus and she's looking at me like I just dropped a bomb. I have to continue so she doesn't think something is wrong.

"Bianca...I have been in love with you since the day we met. I was just afraid that you didn't feel the same way. So I didn't tell you. And then you had Lena and you seemed so happy. So I thought I lost my chance. I don't want to be afraid anymore, Binks. I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with the woman...no...women I love. I almost lost you today. I'm not going to let that happen again. You are everything to me, but I was willing to forget that because I didn't think I deserved someone like you. That I wasn't good enough for you..." She cut me off there.

"You deserve the best Maggie. And you are more than good enough for me. I want to be with you forever. That's the only thing that could make me truly happy. To spend the rest of my life with my soulmate. And that is exactly what I plan on doing"

As she was saying this she sat up and moved closer to me. When she finished our lips were mere millimeters away. She closed the distance, hesitantly pulling me into a passionate, gentle kiss. When we broke apart we looked into eachothers eyes. Both seeing for the first time all of the love we shared for eachother.

"Binks...can I get the doctor now?" "Yes"

I get the doctor and after he leaves Bianca breaks the silence.

"How many times has he hurt you?" I knew this would come and I really don't want to answer but I know I have to.

"...I don't know...I never kept count. A lot though. Everytime I would see you or even talk about you."

"I'll kill him" she states. There's a hard look in her eyes and I know she's serious. I can't let her do something she'll regret but she continues.

"He won't hurt anyone I love ever again..." I have to cut her off. I can't listen to this. "Bianca, no. We'll get Ryan to get rid of him or something. He'll make sure Jonathan gets what he deserves."

"Ok. Just so long as Miranda gets both of her mothers back."


End file.
